Feudal Idol
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: instead of American Idol, it's Feudal Idol...with Bankotsu singing St.Jimmy, Naraku as Simon, Inuyasha as Ryan Seacrest! The competition is real, we just need votes! like in the real show
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

****

****

**Opera**

Kikyo: Why dont you just give up, it's not your life!

Naraku: I hate your fucking guts! (freezes.)

Kikyo: (touches button, anger management thong on naraku tightens.)

Naraku: YeoW! BITCH! OW!

**Feudal Idol**

* * *

Inuyasha: Yo, this is Inuyasha, and this-- IS FEUDAL IDOL! (lights go everywhere.) We have our judges... Kikyo!

(kikyo waves and smiles.)

Inuyasha: and Miroku...

(Miroku tries to look cool, attempting finger sign.)

Inuyasha: and the guy you all know...Naraku...!

(Naraku sits in his chair, glaring at everyone in sight.)

Inuyasha: ...creepy. alrighty then...and these are our tryouts caught on tape!

(tape plays.)

Mukotsu: You are, so beautiful...to ME! You're ev--

Kikyo is staring, Miroku is coughing, and Naraku...has his head slammed on the table witha big piece of paper circling "NO".

Kikyo: That was...interesting...Miroku...?

Miroku: try singing another song...please. Naraku, be nice.

Naraku: first, go get some serious plastic surgery and two, get a voice transplant, next!

XX

Random Person: it's not right, it's not fair! What you're missing over there--!

Kikyo: Uh...thanks.

Miroku: Sorry dude.

Naraku: Oh dear god, save us all...

XX

Sango: Men shirts, short skirts, oh wuh uh oh, totally crazy!

Kikyo: You have potential!

Miroku: You GO girl!

Naraku: ...it was good.

XX 

HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! 

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers cant deny, whena girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, you get a round thing in yo face, you get --! 

(gets hit by Sango.)

Sango: Pervert! 

Miroku: (on ground twitching.) 

Kikyo and Naraku: ... 

XX 

Sesshomaru: (singing, playing guitar.) I'll be there for youuuuuuuuu! 

Naraku: You suck! 

XX 

Sango: white shirts, short skirts, Oh, whu uh oh! 

Miroku: hehehe... 

Kikyo and Naraku: YOU ALREADY WENT! 

XX 

Kagome: I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world...it's fantastic, I'm made of plastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! 

Miroku: Yeah! 

Kikyo: I hate you. 

Naraku: I agree with her. 

XX 

Roy (from FMA.) : Everything is better when you're-- do you think i look good in this hat? Everything is better when you're GAYYYYY! kisses ed. 

Everyone else: (twitching.) 

XX 

Bankotsu: My name is bankotsu, and you better not wear it out! Suicidecommando that your momma talked about---! (SKIPS TO END.) my NAME IS BANKOTSU! and DONT WEAR IT OUT! 

Jakotsu: (faints, smiling.) 

Kikyo: When did he get here? 

Naraku: SECURITY! 

XX 

Inuyasha: Now that we're here, so far Away! All the struggle we thought was in vain...all the mistakes one life contained, they all finally start to fade away! I can forgive and i'm not ashamed, to be the person that I am today! 

Everyone: Yay! 

Kikyo: (faints.) 

Miroku: (catches her.) 

Naraku: (growling insanely at Inu.) 

XX 

Kikyo: (crying.) if I could fall, into the skies, do you think time could pass us by? cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you...tonight! 

Miroku: GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE A JUDGE! 

XX 

Roy: (runs on stage, screaming.) EVERYTHING IS FOR FREE WHEN YOU'RE GAY! (makes out with armstrong, pauses.) holy crap. (runs away, makes out with ed.) 

Jakotsu: ...it's true! (inches closer to Inu.)

Inuyasha: (stares nervously.) 

Naraku: Did anybody hear me! SECURITY! 

XX 

Shippo: I luv u, u luv me--! (gets hit in head with brick, passes out.) 

Inuyasha: hehehe... 

Kagome: SIT BOY! 

Kikyo: How do they get in here...?

XX 

Sesshomaru: Fame! I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to Fly, HIGH!

Naraku: ... 

XX 

Kagura: I need luv, u need luv, we all really need love. all I want, all i neeeee---d! (gets heart attack.)

Naraku: hehehe... 

Kikyo and Miroku: NARAKU! 

XX 

Hiei: Cant touch me! Cant touch me! Ju-ju-ju-ju-just like the bad guys in leathal weapon 2--! 

Kikyo: I thought this was for one show only!

Naraku: Oh well, live with it. We get more guests. 

**END**


	2. Next Episode

**Chapter 2: Insanity, but people are picked!**

****

* * *

Inuyasha: (touching microphone.) is this thing on...?

Director: Cut!

Inuyasha: this is live!

Director: Un-cut!

Inuyasha: Okay! I am Inuyasha and we're back to Feudal Idol! We have our same judges, Kikyo, Miroku, and Naraku. And last episode you saw, we shot out tryouts for all of you guys to hear! Today-tonight, sorry, we're...COMMERCIAL!

Director: No commercial!

Inuyasha: (sighs.) fine...WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST! GIVE IT UP FOR PRINCESS TSUYU, last years Feudal Idol...

Princess: (walks on stage.) Hi! (waves to everybody.)

Everybody: (claps, except Naraku.)

Princess: Hi, as you all know, I'm Tsuyu! It is such a pleasure to be here! As honor of being invited, I will sing my newest favorite song to you all. HIT IT!

Music plays.

Princess: (she sings.)

Everybody: (claps.) (yes, even naraku.)

Inuyasha: Give it up for Tsuyu! Thanks for being with us! Now, we have our try-out 12 people that we chose to compete! Kagome, Sango, Bankotsu, Hakudoushi, Kagura, Ayame, Yura of the hair, Sesshomaru...sadly...and...that's it.

Naraku: THAT'S IT?

Roy: Noooooooooooooo! (cries.)

Kikyo: Security!

Naraku: That's my line!

Kagome: Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Kikyo: (glares.)

Naraku: (glares back at Kikyo.)

Kikyo: (sticks tongue out.)

Naraku: (keeps glaring.)

Sango: Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

Chorus

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Chorus

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

Kikyo: Even better than before, sweetie!

Miroku: You still rock mah world! ...am I your hero?

Naraku: Hollywood, here she comes!

Bankotsu:Pay to kill, die to lose, hunted, hunter which are you

Diablo come again to make trophies out of men

Lose your skin, lose your skull, one by one the sack is full

In the heat dehydrate, know which breath will be your last

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, youve got to kill to stay alive

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, youve got to kill to stay alive

Show them no fear, show them no pain

Show them no fear, show them no pain

Show them no fear, show them no pain

Show them no fear, show them no pain

Human heart, human mind, intellect intertwined

Focus sharp in the night, watch the jungle burning bright

Toe to toe throw the line, everyones caught hand tied

Iron will iron fist, how could it have come to this?

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, youve got to kill to stay live

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, youve got to kill to stay alive

Show them no fear, show them no pain

Show them no fear, show them no pain

Show them no fear, show them no pain

Show them no fear, show them no pain

Kikyo: Keep it up!

Miroku: This is everyone's good night!1

Naraku: Kikyo stole my line again...(pouts.)

Everyone sings, Naraku and Kikyo get into another fight about 'she-stole-my-line-again!'

Inuyasha: Okay, okay, you can all rott in (beep) for all I--! why is my curse word bleeped out?

Miroku: Because kids 4 years old ALSO watch this!

Inuyasha: well that (beep)ing (beep!) Goddamnit! Haha! (beep!) wait a minute! i didn't even say a bad word! I didnt even (beep.) --Hey! I'm not cursing! (beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.) will you tell that (beep.)ing thing to shut the (beep) up!

Beeper: beepX1000.

Inuyasha: (glares at tv screne.) commercial! PLEASE!

Naraku: 7 days...

Kikyo: (cries.)

Miroku: You're such an ass (beep!)

Naraku: Well, at least I'm not GAY!

Miroku: I'm not GAY! YOU ARE!

Naraku: What? I'm not gay!

Me: (pops in.) yes you are!

Naraku: who the (beep) said that!

Me: Me.

Naraku: (glares at disembodied voice from air.) when am I gay then...?

Me: In When Evil Demons Have Kids, of course! How could you forget, my wittle puppy!

Naraku: ...

Inuyasha: Ah, what the fuck, because this is live...uh...VOTE! IT SAYS IT ON YOUR SCRENE!

review to vote, people! i'm serious, i'll listen 2 ur votes!


	3. More Tryouts

Inuyasha: Welcome to Feudal Idol! As you all know, I am Inuyasha…and to help me today is my beautiful wife, Kagome!

(My friend Margaret 'boo's.)

Kagome: Hello everyone! Last week we only had our first tryouts and singers who made it into the 2nd round…now we have the rest of them! (for Sneere.) (laughs annoyingly.)

Kikyo: (glares.)

Inuyasha: Unfortunately, Miroku got in a bad accident involving one of his 'lecherous moments', and Sango got a little overloaded on her reaction and…

Director: Ahem!

Inuyasha: Sorry, not allowed to go into detail…but, well…to sum it all up…she hit him so hard that he got a concussion and is now in the hospital…ANYWAYS! Replacing him is….(growls.) Kouga.

Kouga: (whistles loudly, raising both hands, showing peace signs.)

Girls in Audience: (whoop, some faint…including Margaret.)

Inuyasha: Alrighty then. Well, we have more tryouts and then will have eliminate some…though we are very sad to let some of our contestants go…

Naraku: (rolls eyes.) Pff…

Inuyasha: (annoyed.) Continuing…!

* * *

Ruri and Hari: The taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, dont you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, dont you know that you're toxic?

Kouga: Toxic...toxic...you could've picked a better song...

Kikyo:I agree.

Naraku: Ditto, ditto.

* * *

Jakotsu: (pushing Renkotsu on stage.) Come on, aniki! Ban-chan did it! So did Mukotsu...!

Renkotsu: NO, Jakotsu...you are NOT getting me to sing Baby One More Time again! You caught me in the shower singing that only once!

Jakotsu: (suddenly turns evil.) SING IT, or I'll get Bankotsu-aniki or Naraku-sama to take out your Sacred Jewel Shard!

Renkotsu: Erk...

* * *

uikotsu: You gotta get gone, you gotta get going. Hey, the world ain't slowing down for no one. It's a carnival callin out to you. It sounds like a song, hits you like scripture...

Kikyo: That was absolutely beautiful...!

Kouga: (claps.)

Kikyo: I love you!

Kouga and Naraku: We can tell...it was good though.

Naraku: You DO know that the song you sang was in Me, Myself, and Irene, right?

Suikotsu: No it wasn't! Yes, it was! Quit lying! You! Grr! (punches self.) Ow, GOD! Stop it! (twists hand.) Say 'mercy'! Say it! I dare you!

Kikyo: Eh..

* * *

Ayame: And I wanna believe you when you tell me that it'll be okay. Yeah, I try to believe you…but I don't. When you say that it's gonna be…It always turns out to be a different way. I try to believe you…Not today, today, today, today, today. I don't know how I'll feel…Tomorrow…tomorrow….I don't know what to say. Tomorrow…Tomorrow is a different day. Tomorrow…

Kouga: Good but…I STILL LOVE KAGOME!

Inuyasha: (glares.)

Kikyo: I loved it!

Naraku: You love everything!

Kikyo: Yeah, except you!

Naraku: Keh.

* * *

Hiten and Manten: Bad boys, bad boys…whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for YOU!

Kikyo: Nothing.

Kouga: I've heard WAY better…

Naraku: Ditto.

Kyokotsu: I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies…this is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on holiday.

Naraku: (slamming head on desk.) Why. Didn't. I. Just. Take. Out. Your shard when I had. The. Chance.

Kikyo: Be nice, Naraku…

Kouga: Why didn't I pull out the shard from your forehead yet?

Kikyo: And Kouga…

* * *

Renkotsu: My lonliness is killing me…

Jakotsu: And I…

Renkotsu: I must confess, I still believe…

Jakotsu: Still believe

Renkotsu: When I'm not with you I lose my mind; give me a sign…! Hit me baby one more time!

Kouga: Stick to the male-songs.

Kikyo: No comment.

Naraku: was that you singing or a goose with a broken neck, Renkotsu?

Renkotsu: Erk.

* * *

Kohaku: (mimes some crap for about five minutes before Naraku interrupts.)

Naraku: Stop. Stop. Just….make an invisible exit…

* * *

Jimmy the Monkey: (tune of St. Jimmy.) Ooo..a..oooh…aah. Ooo ahh.

Naraku: (shaking uncontrollably.) S-s-s-somebody g-get animal c-control in h-h-here.

Jimmy: (grabs machine gun.)

Naraku: Aaaahh! (runs off.)

Kouga: What just happened?

Kikyo: That's Naraku's punishment for not liking Jimmy's singing.

* * *

Kuwabara: Like a true nature's child. We were born, born to be wild. We can climb so high; I never want to die…Born to be wild. Born to be wild…!

Kikyo thinking: For one creeply looking dude, he's kinda good.

Kouga: Good voice.

Naraku: (hiding bullet hole in shoulder.) Uh…(sees Jimmy.) It was good! Gottago, bye!

* * *

Kenshin: I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brother's cant deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, you get a round thing on your face you get sprung. Wanna pull out your tongue…cause' you noticed that butt was stuffed…

Kouga: Holy crap, stop.

* * *

Well, that's all I had time for, next episode we eliminate, while waiting please vote for people from either this chapter or the one before this…I will listen! I love you guys! 


	4. Visiting the Hospital

Hi, this is me again...I just want to thank EVERYONE for their reviews and votes, I tried to squeeze everyone in here, but if I didn't, i will in the next chapter...

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...but i found a penny yesterday. **

* * *

(Cheesy music starts, lights go on.)

Inuyasha: As you all know, I am Inuyasha, and this is Feudal Idol...you know the drill...starting today, we have moved our set to the hospital today, so we can visit Miroku!

Kikyo: (holding flowers.) I cant wait to see him! I hope he's alright!

Naraku: (has arms crossed over chest.) Whatever.

Kouga: Yeah...

Inuyasha: As always, our judges are the same...and act the same. I swear, if you run over them with a trainthey wont change, they're like play-dough.

Kikyo: (glares.)

Inuyasha: Well, at least Naraku is. He's a creep.

Me: (pops in.) But a sexy creep! (Pops out.)

Naraku: ...

Inuyasha: Speaking of which...since you're a shape shifter, what's your gender?

Naraku: (sends death glare.)

Inuyasha: Uh Kay, that's creepy. Now...do we have our big balloon for Miroku?

Director (me): (holds up women's butt shaped balloon.) This one?

Inuyasha: NO!

Judges: (sweatdrop.)

Inuyasha: I thought we got rid of that one!

Director: No...we just got rid of the other one which looks like Sango's (beep.)

Inuyasha: (shudders.)

Sango: (screams like a maniac, runs on with boomerang above her head.) I'll kill you!

Director: (runs off.)

Inuyasha: Any-who, lets go in.)

* * *

Inuyasha: So...Miroku, how you holding up?

Miroku: (mumbles.)

Inuyasha: I'm sorry, what was that?

Miroku: (mumbles louder.)

Inuyasha: What?

Miroku: I wanna bang your mother.

Inuyasha: (bangs Miroku on the head with the microphone.)

Judges: (sweat drop.)

Naraku: Back to the show.

Kikyo: Hold ON! (hands Miroku flowers.) You like them?

Miroku: Come...closer...

Inuyasha: Oh, dear God.

Kikyo: What is it?

Miroku: I need...to tell you something...

Kikyo: (listens.)

Miroku: I need...I love...

Kouga: (wipes eyes with sleeve, sniffs.)

Naraku: (rolls his eyes)

Miroku: I love...I love...creamed corn. BUT I HATE THE OTHER KIND!

Inuyasha: (stares at camera.) Can we please continue the show...normally?

Camera: (nods up and down.)

Inuyasha: Okay, so far our best idols are: Sango!

Sango: (walks in, wearing a skimpy Britney Spears outfit, waves.)

Inuyasha: (sighs deeply.) Kenshin!

Kenshin: (trying to look like a rapper, wearing oversized jump suit.)

Inuyasha: (mutters.) Okay, in other words: Mr. 8-mile. Ahem, Bankotsu!

Bankotsu: (looking completely normal with skater outfit, winks at audience.)

Inuyasha: Sadly, Colonel Roy Mustang!

Roy: Yes, yes, yes! (runs out in audience, kisses Ed, runs back.)

Inuyasha: Suikotsu!

Suikotsu: (walking very crazy, wearing non matching things) Hi...Hi...Hi...Hi...!

Inuyasha: Even though you didn't get to see her, Botan!

Botan: (flies in, wearing same thing.) I love you guys!

Inuyasha: Ayame!

Ayame: (walks in causally) Where's Kouga...? He said he'd be here...

Kouga: (hiding behind Naraku.) Save me.

Inuyasha: Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: (trying to look like a punk.) Sup?

Inuyasha: (stares at camera.) Okay...And...that's it! Tonight, we'll start off with Botan, singing Miss Independent!

Botan: (steps up, sings.)

Kikyo: Wow...that was...so good.

Kouga: Oh, God...love the music, not the hair. Fix the hair.

Naraku: (writing something with a sharpie on a piece of paper, holds up paper: YES)

Inuyasha: Well, the judges like you...you might move onto Hollywood...if you win, who would you like to thank?

Botan: (squeals.) Koenma! HI! (waves to camera.) Are you watching?

Inuyasha: I'm sure he his...(much like person in Weakest Link) good bye...see you in an hour.

Botan: (leaves.) Bye!

Inuyasha: Next we have...Suikotsu! He will sing...Vindicated!

Suikotsu: (sings very well, then stops.)

Kikyo: (heart-eyed.) I love you.

Kouga: Scary... if you're going to Hollywood you need some schizophrenic meds.

Naraku: Why do you always take everything I'm about to say?

Inuyasha: Thank you, Suikotsu...now, would your doctor side answer this for us?

Suikotsu: Answer what?

Inuyasha: Would you donate the money to the chatiry?

Suikotsu: That depends...YES! Wait, NO! Yes, dammit! Shut the (beep) up! (punches self out.)

Inuyasha: Alrighty then...MOOVING ON! Sango, your turn!

Sango: (runs out, smiles.)

Inuyasha: She will be singing Behind these Hazel Eyes.

Sango: (sings, stops.)

Inuyasha: And what did our judges think?

Naraku: (leans back in chair, points to her.) You're goin' to Hollywood.

Kikyo: Wow, Naraku...

Kouga: You're so good it almost sounds like an angel singing.

* * *

(In a tiny room...)

Miroku: (watching it.) Yeah! That's mah girl! Hypnotize those fuckin' judges with your awesome booty– I mean voice!

* * *

(Back to Feudal Idol.)

Inuyasha: That is amazing, Sango...what do you have to say?

Sango: Th-thank you.

Judges: Welcome.

Inuyasha: Alright, see ya later, Sango...next we have Kenshin who will be sing–

Kenshin: Who will be singing Freek A Leek!

Inuyasha; Oh, God...he thinks he's black.

Kenshin: (raps, stops.) So, like...how yo like it?

Kouga: Dude...that's like...bad.

(I DO love Kenshin, if you're wondering.)

Naraku: No comment.

Kikyo: I'm speechless.

Inuyasha: Well, what would you do with the prize money?

Kenshin: I'll beat that guy who beat me to a bloody pulp, and put him in my torture chamber! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: Whoa...

Director (me.): Yeah, so...this is all the tape we have at the momet...we're runnin' out!

Inuyasha: Yay! Break time!

Bankotsu: (from off stage.) NO BREAK TIME! JAKOTSU, LEAVE ME A LONE! (runs out from backstage, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt.)

Jakotsu: (from backstage.) Aww...are you still a virgin?

Inuyasha: Well, that's our show for the hour! Join us next time... (looks at watch.) which will probably be in about...fifteen minutes...it's BREAK TIME!

Kenshin: (breakdances.)

Inuyasha: break **_time. _**

_**

* * *

While you're there, vote for people, or you can wait until the next installment in Feudal Idol!**_


	5. Duets and More

**Feudal Idol Chapter 5**

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, it's been a long time, I KNOW! sorry for the late update, and stuff! I cant reply to your reviews anymore or else I'll get in trouble, but I will some other way instead of in the chapters like what I do in other fictions. erg...so anyways, this is a special chapter with less humor, and it sounds a little more like one of the real episodes of whatever Idol.

Okay, on with the story now!

**_disclaimer: I dont own anything what-so-ever. _**

* * *

Inuyasha: Are we on...? Are we--?...Welcome back to Feudal Idol, an--! ...cue the cheesy music, please.

Director: Got it! (cheesy music begins)

Inuyasha: Wwwwelcome back to Feudal Idol! Sorry, it took a long time for this episode to be aired, but one of our very own contestants have decided to write a song! This is a very special episode, because some of the contestants are doing duets together, and are gonna put on their own show! At the end, we're going to ask each of you to vote (that's you reading) and to stay tuned for one of our contestants singing their very own song! Now, let's get back to business!

(cheesy music stops)

Inuyasha: We have our judges, Kikyo, Naraku, and Miroku, who has recovered in remarkable time considering his vital injuries!

Miroku: Glad to be back!

Inuyasha: ...I'm sure you are. Let's continue with our singing competition! Last time, we left off with Ayame, who will be doing a special duet with Bankotsu!

Ayame and Bankotsu: (walk on, audience claps)

Inuyasha: Wow, Ayame, you sure got spiffed up for this moment!

Ayame: Well, this is a special moment!

Inuyasha: Alright, so, what will you two be singing?

Bankotsu: Uh...Ayame and I'll be singing Seether and Amy Lee's song, _Broken. _

Inuyasha: Sounds good; You two, take the floor!

Bankotsu: _I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh. _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away..._

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain... _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Naraku: (really into it)

Kikyo: ...sweet...

Miroku: (leaning back in chair, imagining Ayame naked.)

Ayame: _the worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and noone left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal you pain_

Both: _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away (x2)_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away_

Bankotsu: _You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore._

Inuyasha: Oh, my God! I thought that was incredible! Now...what do our judges have to add to THAT?

Naraku: (speechless)

Miroku: (beep) and (BEEP), you two (beep) are SO gonna make it to the (BEEP) finals!

Inuyasha: Seems Miroku's glad to be back... (sweatdrop)

Kikyo: If you two come out with a CD, I'm buying it!

Inuyasha: Well, you two have the judges' votes, congrats!

* * *

(In a small living room...in Okinawa, Japan...)

Jakotsu: YES! THE JUDGES LOVE HIM!

Renkotsu: ...meh...

Jakotsu: Aww...is Wenkotsu thad dat he didn't make it to da fwinals? (translation: Aww...is Renkotsu sad that he didn't make it to the finals?)

Renkotsu: shut up and leave me alone.

* * *

Inuyasha: Well, that was a stunning performance! Next we have Kuwabara, on his own, singing that old song we all know, Magic Carpet Ride!

Kuwabara: (takes microphone.) _I like to dream, yes, yes. _

_Right between my sound machine_

_On a cloud of sound I drift in the night_

_Any place it goes is right_

_Goes far, flies near. to the stars away from here_

_Well, you dont know what we can find_

_Why dont you come with me little girl on a magic carpet ride_

_You dont know what we can see_

_Why dont you tell your dreams to me_

_Fantasy will set you free_

_Close your eyes girl; look inside girl_

_Let the sound take you away_

_Last night I held Aladdin's lamp_

_And so I wished that I could stay_

_before the thing could answer me_

_Well, someone came and took the lamp away_

_I looked around; a lousy candle's all I found_

_(chorus 2x)_

Inuyasha: Well, you've had a hard time this week, Kuwabara, but lets just see if your luck had gotten better. Judges?

Kikyo: Good song, good job.

Miroku: You might still be in highschool or whatever, but you're not too young for this!

Naraku: ...they already took everything I said...

Kikyo: Meh. (sticks tongue out)

Kuwabara: Thanks dudes and dudettes.

Inuyasha: Alright, thats three so far...next we have, Roy Mustang!

Roy: (walks in wearing a pink button down shirt and tight jeans, and a pink cap.) That's _Colonel _Roy Mustang to _you_, and soon _Fuher!_

Inuyasha: ...Alrighty then. And seeing as I dont know, what will you be singing for us today?

Roy: You'll have to figure that one out on your own... this is for you, Ed, even though you're not a little girl! HIT IT! (music starts.)

_Hey...dont write yourself off yet...it's only in your head_

_you feel left out; or looked down on_

_Just try your best; try everthing you can_

_and dont worry what they tell themselves_

_when you're away_

_It just takes some time little girl you're in the middle_

_of the ride; Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_hey, you know they're all the same_

_you know you're doing better on your own_

_so dont buy in; Live right now; Just be yourself_

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else_

_(chorus 2x)_

_Hey...dont write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out_

_or looked down on_

_just do your best; do everything you can_

_and dont you worry what the bitter hearts _

_are gonna say_

_(2x)_

Inuyasha: Oh, man. This competition is getting a little tight, everyone is havin' a good day, today! Judges, do you agree?

Naraku: As much as I hate to agree with anyone, yeah.

Inuyasha: Alrighty, Colonel, go sit with your other contestant friend peoples...

Roy: Whatever. (runs out into audience to Ed.)

Ed: Miss me?

Roy: Did I ever! (smooch)

Inuyasha: And the oddness begins again, but before we can go any further into that, Suikotsu wrote a song and would like to sing it for us!

Suikotsu: That's true.

Inuyasha: And what would this song be called?

Suikotsu: _Lying to Me. _

Inuyasha: Alright you have the stage!

Suikotsu: _One day I woke up and your bags and dog are gone_

_Why was our life always pro and con_

_Leavin' me was the worst mistake_

_you went with him and you took the cake_

_I told you he could ruin your life_

_and one day he took out the knife..._

_Have a nice day, is this my pay_

_I was dressed in black _

_as you were put in the sack_

_your whole family cried and you might've lied_

_when you said "I love you." _

_Packin up your things just wasn't enough_

_I found our picture and other fun stuff_

_I thought about you as tears fell down my face_

_I found that prom dress, ya know the one with the lace _

_the kiss that night was more than a peck_

_and your dad caught us on your front deck_

_what went wrong, has it been this long_

_I know I love you and that's why I'm writing this song_

_Have a nice day if this what you pay_

_I was dressed in black when you were put in the sack_

_your whole family cried and you might've lied when you said_

_"I love you." _

_I love you_

_Would I be able to save you_

_is it all new_

_did you love me too_

_Have a nice day is this what I pay_

_You were dressed in white when I saw your sight_

_Your mother cried when you walked down the asile_

_and today I wonder how that man could be so vile!_

_Have a nice day is this what we pay_

_I was dressed in black when were were put in the sack_

_your whole family cried_

_and I know you couldn't of lied _

_when you said _

_"I love you." _

Naraku: Before anyone can take my words, I'm just saying, extra points for creativity and your own time for writing it. (to contestants) I just want all of you to know creativity may take you all to Hollywood in the United States!

Inuyasha: Well, we're out of time for tonight, but in the next episode next week, we might have to say goodbye to one of our contestants! Till nexttime, vote! it says so on your screen!

* * *

**lying to me**

that is a song I made up in detention one day cause I was really bored. the original title was "Have a Nice Day" but...I dunno. I had to fix some of it...

well yeah. tell me how you think of it, and I might make more of it! sorry, there was barely any humor in here, and I know there weren't any eliminations this chapter, but next chapter there will be, just **_VOTE_** dammit! I WILL listen!

please R&R!

-Ididntdoit07


End file.
